


Flying and Falling

by sorbriquette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Developing Friendships, Enemies to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Kinda, Link's silence is based off the canon reason so we gonna help him, M/M, Or Slowish, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Rivalry to Romance, Slow Burn, Snowed In, i am not a furry, more tags to be added as soon as I figure out what the fuck im gonna do, or perhaps more accurately, relatively accurate bird behaviours, switching POV, weird bird courting rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorbriquette/pseuds/sorbriquette
Summary: After Link and Revali get trapped in a blizzard and settle at least some of their differences, Zelda decides what the whole team needs is a little quality time. Calling the champions together for a quick trek across Hyrule to help their teamwork, Zelda starts trying to resolve some of her own problems with the Hero of Hyrule. Revali tries that and more.____Exact same first chapter I had before, just with a new summary since I've kinda figured out where we're going with this.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though I adore all the mute!Link fics out there, we're going with canon on this one, cause frankly BotW is the only Zelda game I have played, so we're already too far away from canon for my liking.
> 
> This is also very canon compliant to birds, because I know too much about birds now.
> 
> Also I apologise in advanced if Link seems OOC. Writing a video game protag leaves a lot up to interpretation. IDK about y'all but Link died by falling off shit or drowning a lot so I'm really trying to channel that energy.

Link was cold. That was the main thing he was thinking about as he scaled yet another of Hebra's mountains.

It was near the only thing he could think about.

The kind of chill that pierced flesh and muscle and drove its way into his bones, not freezing outside to in but all at once. The kind that made him wonder if he'd just freeze into a block of ice.

It didn't help that a blizzard was slowly picking up around them.

Them.

Revali was with him. Unfortunately.

And though he'd flow up the cliffside, abandoning Link to scale it on his own, he wondered how long that would last. The blizzard seemed to be knocking around even the Rito's best flyer with ease.

Had Link been able to focus on anything but the cold he might have enjoyed that. But his fingers were growing numb and stiff. Every time he pulled himself higher the feeling, or lack thereof, got worse.

Finally.

_Finally,_ he reached the top and pulled himself over the lip of the cliff, more rolling than standing. He sighed as he sunk into the snow and considered laying there for a few moments. Or maybe forever, but the Princess needed him. And there was a bird standing over him, gloating.

"Finally," he repeated Link's own thoughts, "does it take all Hylians so long to reach even the smallest of heights or are you particularly slow."

Link didn't respond, just dragged himself to his feet and started marching towards their destination again, back to Rito Village. To the princess he'd sworn to protect.

Maybe it was Revali's provocation, or maybe just his need to get out of this cold, miserable place, but he set off, not waiting as long as he should to catch his breath.

He launched himself off the other side of the mountain and unfolding his gilder and sailing over the freezing water between this peak and the next.

It should have been an easy task. He'd done it before.

But for how the fierce winds knocked Revali around some, it went doubly so for him. He lost more altitude than he'd expected. The wind pushed him both down and off to the side, away from the dip in the cliff face he's hoped to land in.

Great. More climbing.

Try as he might, he could feel his strength waning. But he was nearly there, just a little further. Then he'd stop and rest a minute. Properly this time.

But the next time he reached up his frozen fingers could support his weight no longer.

Panicked, Link scrambled for purchase for a few moments before his body seemed to give up. He fell without a curse or a scream, in his characteristic silence.

Unfolding his glider did nothing against the harsh winds and only pushed him down faster.

His body broke the surface. The noise was cacophonous in his ears, then all at once, completely swallowed.

If he thought he'd been cold before, it had nothing on this.

His limbs felt heavy as he dragged himself towards the surface.

Was that the way to the surface? It was too dark to tell and he'd been tossed around enough that he wasn't sure which way was up anymore.

Eventually, he broke the surface, spitting water out and sucking in freezing air that gave him no real respite.

He groaned as he dragged himself through the water, towards the bank.

But it was so far away, he felt he was barely moving. With the weight, he probably _was_ barely moving.

It was his duty to protect the Princess. If his sword was anything to go by, it was his duty to protect all of Hyrule. Right now, he wasn't sure he could make it though.

And then a wave hit him and sent him under again, and he was sure he _couldn't_.

It seemed easier then. Easier to just stop struggling. He could barely move after all. But he'd never been one to give up.

He broke the surface again, but the bank was further away this time, he was sure of it.

For a moment, he thought that perhaps he was going to die here.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he felt talons close around his arms and drag him out of the water.

The trip back to the bank felt longer than it was. The blizzard continued to toss Revali around. He had to fish Link out of the water once more, whether he'd dropped him by accident or out of malice, Link didn't know.

Despite the ache settling through him, as Revali deposited him back on the snow, Link couldn't help but feel grateful.

A feeling that somehow continued even once the Rito began to speak.

"How anyone expects you to defeat Ganon is beyond me. You can't fly. You can't even swim. Do you think he'll just keel over and die out of pity?" Revali has his wings behind his back now as he stomped around in the snow. "Though you're pitiful, I don't pity you so I doubt an entity of pure evil will."

Link just lay there for a few moments, trying to spit out the last of the water, shivers slowly setting in.

It took him a few moments to find his voice. It was usually hoarse from disuse but all the cold water he'd swallowed only served to make it worse, still he managed a, "thank you."

Revali stopped his pacing and his squawking all at once and just stared at him.

A silence seemed to drag on between them, a palpable one despite the howling wind.

"I didn't know you could speak," the Rito said eventually, apparently having given up on chastising him, though once the shock faded Link was sure that would return.

Link just shrugged, and slowly got to his feet, stumbling as the snow he was sunk in tried to trip him up again.

Revali didn't try to help and Link didn't expect him to. He was still reeling from the shock that the Rito champion had saved him at all.

It passed unspoken between them that they would be making camp for the night.

Though he was a master of the skies (mainly self-proclaimed), Revali's last tussle with the wind seemed to have knocked him around enough that he realised there were some battles he couldn't win with confidence and determination alone. He didn't try to take flight again and settled for walking.

Link himself was just intent on not dying. Even if his duty was at the Princess' side, he knew if he died trying to get there that wouldn't be any kind of help to her.

So, they continued on foot. Not scaling cliffs or gliding across mountain ranges. Still, it was like every step hurt.

It was probably just mere minutes, but it felt like hours, or days before they came across a small cave. Some snow had blown in at the entrance but the tall mountains around it seemed to shield the winds from blowing directly through it.

He didn't ask his companion about it, didn't even look to him before heading inside.

Revali frowned as Link pulled an improbably sized bundle of wood from his pack and set about making a fire.

For once though, he was blissfully quiet.

Link knew the Rito didn't feel the cold like Hylians did. They had more than enough feathers to keep them warm. So, he must've been tired. Exhausted even.

The only time on their journey thus far when Revali had stopped berating him had been when he'd flown off ahead, or when they'd been fighting the lynel.

Though he'd missed the quiet up until now, he was glad Revali had insisted on coming.

When Rito returned to the village with stories of being attacked by a lynel while they hunted, Zelda had jumped at the chance to get rid of Link.

He knew she didn't like that he accompanied her, but being the princess's appointed knight, it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. He couldn't just leave her. Not that he wanted to.

But being in Rito village she was more than protected. She'd seen her chance to get away from him and taken it.

He didn't resent her for that. Lynel's weren't ever an easy fight, but they both knew he was more than capable.

Revali, on the other hand, saw it as an insult to his own competence. They were _his_ people being attacked after all. So, he'd insisted on coming.

Stubborn as Revali was, Zelda hadn't tried to argue, and instead sent them off together.

Though Revali could have gone and been back by now, assuming he survived, even he wouldn't disobey an order from the Princess.

Even Revali's help with the lynel wasn't enough to outweigh the burden of his company. Him saving Link from drowning certainly was though.

It didn't take long until Link had the fire going in earnest. Though the cold seemed to permeate everywhere here, he couldn't move more than a few steps from it without the chill finding him again. It certainly wasn't enough to warm the whole cave.

As soon as he was able, he stripped out of his armour, laying it by the fire to dry. Now more than ever he regretted not buying the headdress in Rito Village, a ruby couldn't get waterlogged after all, not like feathers could.

At the sound of sopping material hitting the stone floor, Revali looked up from where he was restringing his bow and let out a rather high-pitched squawk. "What are you doing? Put those back on."

Link frowned and shook his head. He had no intention of dying of hypothermia in the middle of the night just to calm Revali.

He drew some fish from his pack and started to roast them, huddling as close as he could to the fire, though the cold still brushed against his spine like tiny pinpricks.

He held one out to Revali when he finally finished caring for his bow. Though the Rito seemed inclined to not look at him, slowly he took the offered food. Not offering a thank you, but instead a, "I could have cooked."

Link raised an eyebrow at him across the small fire, as if to say _then why didn't you_. But Revali just looked away again and started pecking at the fish.

Given an actual cooking pot, Link could have made something a bit more substantial and infinitely more delicious. He wanted to right now. A semblance of comfort in an otherwise awful day. But he couldn't. So, he'd settle on roasted fish, saving the few chillies in his backpack for tomorrow morning to stave off the cold before they continued their journey.

Hopefully.

If the blizzard had passed.

They hadn't planned for an overnight trip. So, he didn't exactly have anything to keep him warm for the night. Though he should be able to bear it tonight, he wasn't sure if he could take another. Particularly not with the few foods that would heat him up. He hadn't brought any elixirs; his armour should have been enough. Next time he would not be making the same mistake.

* * *

Revali had been doing his best not to look at the half-naked Hylian across the fire. He'd been doing his best to ignore the shivers the racked his body and the gentle chattering Link's teeth would make before he realised and clamped his jaw shut harder.

Despite his teasing (or perhaps criticism was a more apt word) Revali begrudgingly began to see why it was Link who carried the sword that sealed the darkness.

Anyone else would have given up and made camp hours ago. But Links overwhelming dedication to the Princess seemed to keep him going, no matter how high the climb or turbulent the waters.

At least, that was what Revali assumed kept him going.

Though he loathed to admit it, he was exhausted himself. Even with help, a lynel was a lot. If he wasn't forced to remain by his current travelling companion, he'd have flown straight home and then probably, promptly to bed, regardless of the hour.

Truthfully, the extra hours our here in the storm had only tired him more. And he wasn't the one who had to scale cliffs. He couldn't imagine how hard it must've been for Link. He couldn't fly, which was obviously a great disadvantage that Revali would argue should have disqualified him from his role already. But still, he made do, made up for his shortcomings in sheer tenacity.

If he weren't so intent on proving he was better than the so-called hero of Hyrule, he might have suggested they stop to make camp a while ago.

The chattering of Link's teeth again pulled him out of his thoughts as he watched the Hylian try and scoot closer to the fire. Practically wrapping himself around it.

His hair was still wet and even his skin looked a little damp. Though Revali couldn't feel the cold he figured that must not help matters.

And maybe it was because he'd already saved him once today and didn't want his hard work going to waste. Or maybe it was just because he knew Link would never mention it to another living soul, but he made up his mind.

"Can't even stop yourself from freezing to death. Hyrule's only hope can't even handle the cold," he muttered, as he stood, leaving his bow where it was.

Blue eyes met his for a moment and for the second time that day, Link spoke, "For once just, shut up."

Revali considered going back on his plan, considered abandoning Link to his fate. But the way Links eyes closed so heavily, and the shudders that racked his body convinced Revali otherwise.

"I can't do this unless I remind the both of us that it's only because of how much better I am than you," he said in what was perhaps, too honest a statement.

And before Link could even open his mouth again to respond Revali had settled down behind him and placed one wing gently over the top of him.

There was nothing between them for a few moments. No words exchanged, no further gestures. Revali himself had stopped breathing for a moment. Maybe Link had too. All he could hear was the crackling of the fire.

In a movement that was all too swift for how time had seemed to stop, Link rolled over.

Revali expected to be pushed away or perhaps mocked for this moment of weakness. But Link did neither of those things, instead, he just moved closer and pressed his face into the feathers on Revali's neck.

He couldn't hold back a hiss as Links freezing nose poked beneath his feathers and he got a momentary glimpse into exactly how cold he must be. But Revali made no effort to stop him. If anything, it only made him more sure that this was what he should be doing right now.

Tentatively, he took his other wing and pressed it against Link's shoulder. "The floor must be cold, ridiculously featherless as you are."

He could have gone on, but he didn't, because Link was quick to shift himself up so that Revali could settle a wing under him.

His wing was nearly as long as Link was tall, and with him curled up into a ball as he was, it was easy enough to wrap it further around him. It was easy enough to completely cocoon him in.

"Thank you," he said again, voice still hoarse though, less so than last time.

Thrice in one day. Revali hadn't heard him speak at all before. Oddly, Revali found Link much harder to hate now that he'd heard it. Still, that wouldn't be enough to stop him.

He let out an overdramatic sigh, "here I go, saving your life again, and yet, when we return-" he stopped short as Links fingers splayed, dipping under the feathers on his chest.

They were cold. Very cold. But it was the touch that shocked him more than anything.

He almost regretted removing his armour. Though Link had removed his and lacked the significant plumage Revali had that made it a far more modest thing to do.

Link stilled the moment Revali stopped speaking, withdrawing his hand. "Sorry," he said, quietly.

Sentence number four, he mentally noted. Not entirely sure why he was keeping count, but something about it felt momentous.

"It's fine, just colder than I expected," Revali lied in return, puffing up his feathers so that the feathers parted some around Link, giving him more of the warm air beneath.

It was easier than the truth. Easier than explaining that, with all his training, how he poured himself into his work, he couldn't ever remember having felt a touch beyond the most casual claps on the shoulder. And even those he discouraged.

Still, Link seemed to laugh at that. At least his breath was warm.

* * *

Link woke up warm enough that he almost thought he was at the Inn tucked away in a hammock and all of yesterday had been a dream.

But he'd never awoken to a mouthful of feathers in the inn.

He pulled back, spitting them out.

But for as warm as he was, the world seemed cold and it hit him like a wave as moved.

Groaning and sleep-addled he simply moved back towards the warmth, burying his face in feathers once more.

Feathers that stirred as he tried to sink back into them.

"Oh good, you didn't die," Revali said, punctuating it with a yawn, or maybe it was closer to a chirp. He didn't give Link much time to think on it, pulling away, "Get off, you've made my wing numb."

Despite the ache that had settled into his body, Link started to pick himself up some, getting off the wing.

The fire had burnt down to mere cinders over the course of the night and the cold set back into his skin quickly without feathers to keep him warm. He dug through his pack for more sticks and flint to relight it.

Even right after waking up it seemed he was not rid of Revali's prattling.

"Feel free to thank me, now. After all-"

Link dropped the flint and tinder, instead, reaching over and closing a hand around Revali's beak.

The indignant squawk he got in return was muffled, though not as much as he'd like.

He held on for a few more seconds, matching gazes with the Rito. He seemed unsure what to do for a moment but just as Link was considering letting go, Revali's un-numb wing came up and covered his face.

Link supposed he expected laughter as he fell back into the ashy remains of the fire, spitting out feathers again, but instead he was just met with a very disgruntled looking bird.

"So ungrateful," Revali huffed, "and to think I was going to make you breakfast."

Link couldn't help but roll his eyes as he gathered himself up and set about relighting the fire. "I thought you wanted to prove you were better at cooking than me."

"I don't need to prove anything to you."

"And yet," Link couldn't hold back a chuckle at that. Ever since he'd first met Revali all the Rito had done was try to prove he was better than him.

Revali seemed resolute in his decision for a few minutes, but shortly after the fire was lit and Link was drawing out ingredients for breakfast, they were pulled out of his grasp as Revali sat down beside him.

"I have nothing to prove to you," he reiterated, "but I want to actually eat something that tastes decent."

Link's only response was a non-committal hum, instead, setting about checking on the state of his armour.

It was still slightly damp, though the fire had improved on the water-logged mess it had been last night. It certainly wouldn't be the most comfortable thing in the world, but it would have to do. He set about rearranging them, trying to set the dampest parts closest to the fire.

"I've never heard you talk this much, why is that?" Revali piped up from beside him, still prodding, even if he didn't mean to.

Link sighed and shrugged. Those were thoughts he hadn't even shared with the Princess, not that she'd ever asked, so he had no intention of telling Revali of all people.

"Has my abundance of confidence rubbed off on you some?"

If it were anyone else saying it, Link would think they were joking. And yet, it was the fact that it wasn't a joke that made him huff out the smallest hint of a laugh. "It's definitely not that."

"You say that, but never before yesterday I'd never heard you utter a word," he points out, taking a roasted bass out of the fire and handing it to Link.

It was the exact same meal as Link had made yesterday, neither better nor worse. He didn't point that out though. He just took the fish and started eating.

"Have you ever stopped talking long enough to hear _anyone_ speak?" Though his voice was still raspy, it improved with every word. It had been a long time since he'd used it. He still wasn't sure what compelled him to use it now, he'd never responded to Revali's remarks before. As much bite as they carried, they never affected Link, really.

Revali glowered at him over his own fish. "You know, I liked it better when you didn't speak."

But somehow Link doubted that.

After breakfast was done, finished in relative silence, Link was ready to get back into his armour and head back to the village. The blizzard outside was no more and he figured it would take them no more than a few hours to get back.

As he stood and prepared to dress, he looked to his companion. His companion who, despite having finished his food first, was neither dressed nor preparing to leave, but was instead combing through his feathers.

Link huffed and rolled his eyes, gesturing to the snow outside.

"Absolutely not," Revali shook his head and continued fluffing to near twice his regular size so he could preen his feathers, "I can't be seen like this and I certainly can't make it through the mountains."

"Can't or won't?"

In this short, though longer than intended stint, he had very quickly realised that Revali responded much better to words than his gestures.

"If they're not sitting right, they won’t keep me warm and I can't fly as well."

Link considered leaving without him. What if Zelda needed him?

But they had been told to stay together, and a few more minutes to give his armour to dry could only be a good thing.

"Besides," Revali pressed on, combing the feathers on the end of his wing through his neck, "they wouldn't be half this bad if not for you. So, the least you can do is wait."

"Do you want help?" Link asked slowly. Not that he wanted to help really, more so he wanted to leave. "Since it's apparently my fault."

Revali froze in place, eyes wide and staring at him for a few moments.

Link just watched and waited, not entirely sure what was happening right now.

"Are you, intending to start a courtship?" Revali spoke somehow more slowly than Link. Slower than he usually spoke certainly, and lacking the usual confidence. No puffed-up chest. No arrogant demeanour. He seemed serious, if a little shocked.

Link just shook his head. Somehow for all the usual taunting and puffery Revali usually employed to intimidate him, this set him far more on edge.

"Then don't," was all the response he got in return, as the Rito went back to preening.

Whether it was because he was uncomfortable or just concentrating, Revali was silent until he was ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

They'd made it back with little complication the next day. The weather had calmed some, and a good night’s rest to recover from the lynel meant Link was more than capable of the climb.

Revali, for the most part, had been quiet. Apparently, this morning’s events had made things more awkward than he was expecting.

Though at first Link might have enjoyed the silence, the disturbing lack of him swooping by to insist Link climb faster only made him more concerned as the day wore on.

Maybe Moblins had gotten to him, maybe he'd gotten sick of waiting an abandoned Link. Not that either of those were situations that they wouldn't be able to deal with.

Still, it was unnerving.

And yet, at every peak he found Revali waiting for him, either flying around and practising his gale, or having come across some wildberries and settled in for a snack.

At least when it was the latter, he was nice enough to offer the rest to Link before taking off again.

If he was honest, he wasn't sure what kind of reaction to expect from Zelda when he strode back into the village.

Anger seemed her response when he followed her, not when he stayed away for too long.

Joy, at his return was out of the question. Joy over his absence was more malicious than the Princess was capable of, no matter how she seemed to despise his presence.

He found her talking to the Elder, at the top of Rito Village, stopping outside to allow them to continue their conversation in private.

Still, she noticed almost immediately, glancing back for but a moment, then just as quickly looking back to the Elder.

Revali landed beside him, perched on the railing for a moment before dropping back down.

Last time Zelda had been talking to the Elder, Revali had used it as an attempt to intimidate him. This time he just waited. Folding his winds and resigning the pair to a stony silence that was almost certainly more uncomfortable for him than Link.

Zelda's meeting with the Elder seemed to pass quickly enough. It seemed more a social call than anything. She quickly re-joined them.

"I'm glad you're both okay. When you didn't return last night, I feared the worst," she confessed, her hands clasped in front of her, she stood tall, regal as ever. But despite all that, the smallest downward crease of her lips and the tightness in her brow told him her concern was genuine.

"If you'd allowed me to go alone, I'd have been back last night," Revali assured her, apparently back to his regular posturing in front of the Princess. "The lynel was easy enough, unfortunately, you flightless Hylians can't travel very quickly. We ah- " Revali hesitated a moment looking somewhat uncomfortable, "got caught in a blizzard."

Zelda looked to Link who remained silent and impassive as ever. He offered only a nod of assent.

The Princess tilted her head down and away, frowning for the smallest of moments. Whether because of yesterday, or his continued silence, he didn't know.

"Still, I thank you both," she said slowly, her voice more stilted, offering a warm but slightly too tight smile, "I know you two have your differences. I hope this expedition allowed you to work through them some."

Revali scoffed loudly. Had he expected anything different, Link might have been annoyed by that.

But, for his part, Link just shrugged.

Zelda gave the smallest of sighs, still calm and measured, but enough to let them know she was disappointed. "I've been thinking actually, maybe what we need is to come together as a team more. All of the champions could learn a lot from each other, even you two."

Revali seemed to visibly bristle at the suggestion, a ripple moving through his feathers, but he held his tongue.

"We shall travel throughout Hyrule," she pressed on, "reassuring people that we will be ready, seeing if perhaps we can learn more about the Sheikah technology."

Link wondered briefly if she had run this by the King. If there was one thing that had been established it was that he surely would not approve. But it wasn't his place to question Zelda. And though the King might have the final say on anything, Link trusted Zelda's judgement. Even if she didn't seem to trust him.

To no one’s surprise, Revali had no issue making his objection known. "I don't see why this is necessary. I know what I have to do, besides, I'm needed here. The Rito would miss my presence dearly."

Zelda, though she might have struggled to unlock her sealing power, took to diplomacy with great ease. And Revali was not hard to read. "Then surely you should be more than able to help the other champions in their connections with the Divine Beasts," Zelda stroked his ego with a none too gentle touch.

Link, having spent near every moment with Zelda since having been appointed her knight, knew that Mipha had been the first to master her Divine Beast and was able to control it with ease. Zelda, of course, was more than aware of this too.

And yet she pressed on, to remove any remaining resistance he might've had to the idea. "The people of Hyrule will want to meet the champions too, of course. I'm sure it will greatly reassure the people to see those who will be protecting them in action."

"I suppose that's true," Revali conceded, before shaking his head, "I need time to think on it."

"We shall set out back to the castle tomorrow morning, so please let me know before then."

"Of course, I'll try not to keep you waiting."

And with that, Revali launched himself into the air, making off in the direction of the Flight Range.

Zelda huffed out the smallest hint of a laugh and started making her way down the village with Link in tow.

He did his best to give her space, to walk as far behind her as he could. Both because it would allow him to see more threats coming, but also because he knew the Princess did not like his presence. Rito Village, however, made things more difficult.

The way the village wove around the pillar meant Link couldn't stay too far back lest he lose sight of her. The fact that the Rito built upward rather than outward, meant the walkways weren't exactly the most spacious.

So, he stayed closer than either of them would like.

Whether to remedy this, or simply because she wanted to, Zelda made her way out of Rito Village and down towards the stable. She stopped only a short while, exchanging pleasantries with its occupants.

Even with the distance he kept, Link could tell that Zelda was far more interested in getting up to the shrine by the stable. But she was a Princess of the people, so she made sure to do her rounds and hid her impatience well.

She spent much of the remainder of the day at the shrine. Trying what she could to open it, be it by Sheikah Slate, or words, or physical force. Nothing seemed to work.

Link stayed of course, on higher alert now that they were out of the village. Her silent shadow, watching as the Princess became more and more agitated at each failed attempt. Towards the end, she even stopped tracking her tries in her notebook.

In the end, she seemed to admit defeat. At least for today.

She went to bed without dinner, but not without visiting the horses and thanking the stable owner.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the Rito guards. If anything, he trusted them more than Hylian ones, because he'd yet to see a Rito, Yiga Clan member.

Still. He wouldn't be sleeping yet. He'd stay up for a few hours until he was sure everything was okay.

Also, he wasn't tired yet and there was no way he was skipping out on his own dinner. At least, he wouldn't if he could find a cooking pot.

But that could be managed later, for now, he started to scale the pillar Rito Village was built around. After the events of last night and this morning, without the biting chill, it seemed easier, like he was moving faster than ever before.

He didn't go all the way to the top, he'd tried that before, the flat rock at the top spread to wide to keep a proper eye on the world below. The heart-shaped hole would in the side of it would have to do, the windbreak it offered was a bonus if anything.

Link sat for a while, watching the world go by. No obvious signs of threats presenting themselves.

Just as he started wondering if it was worth it to trek down the stable and use their cooking pot, or if he should simply light a fire and have a less grand meal here, he heard the sound of flapping behind him.

He turned, only to see Revali land on the other side of the hole. He too, seemed to only just notice Link.

* * *

"What are you doing up here?" Revali snapped.

This was, after all, _his_ spot.

Or his thinking spot. Where he came to think sometimes.

And Revali had a lot to think about. Foremost, a re-evaluation of a certain Hylian hero.

He couldn't exactly do that if said Hylian hero was here though, in his thinking spot.

Though the Rito had many advantages over Hylians, which Revali felt he'd more than proven recently, one thing they lacked was particularly good night vision, or even mediocre night vision. Had Link done him the courtesy of lighting a fire it might have been a different story.

And as if to make matters worse, Link simply shrugged in response.

"Oh, we're back to that, now are we?" Revali felt something of a tirade coming on. The urge he usually felt to have a go at Link was only getting stronger with each passing moment.

Another shrug.

Revali geared up to attack, but just as he opened his beak, Link cleared his throat.

"What are-," voice still underutilised, it took Link a moment to clear his rasp some before trying again. "What are _you_ doing up here?" He echoed Revali's words back at him.

"I came looking for some peace and quiet." He figured it was close enough to the truth.

Still, Link saw reason to pick at it, "Annoyed if I don't talk. Annoyed if I'm not giving you quiet. Sometimes I think you look for reasons to be upset."

And maybe he was right. But Revali would not be confessing to that. "I'm annoyed you're here at all. I wanted to be alone." He folded his wings as he found himself doing so often around Link, and approached him, moving to stand beside the drop down to Rito Village, where Link's legs were dangling off the ledge.

"Flight Range?" Link suggested. Even when he was speaking, he was still so short.

Revali shook his head, "No, I told the Elder that the rest of the village could use it to practice," he sighed, though he didn't regret it one bit.

He resigned himself to sitting beside the Hylian, leaning back on his wings to ensure he looked at unconcerned by Links presence as possible.

"I'm surprised you agreed to that."

It was perhaps the closest thing to a retort Link had ever given him. Revali wasn't sure what to do with it.

"We don't know what the Calamity will bring, not really." He had considered snapping. Asking Link how behaviour from someone he barely even knew could be surprising. But no. Revali would settle for one of his more common criticisms. "Better trained soldiers can only be a good thing if you fail to take down Ganon."

Link gave a small hum that sounded almost like assent. He certainly didn't seem mad or upset at the very least.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before the less likely of the pair broke it.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Link asked slowly, still not seeming upset, merely curious.

And maybe he doesn't dislike Link so much anymore. He's not sure. That was in part, why he'd come up here to think. So he didn't have an answer to that right now. Instead, Revali posed a question of his own, "why do you care?"

Link looked down at his hands for a moment, saying nothing for long enough that Revali thought perhaps their conversation was over. Eventually, Link seemed to get there.

"I'm wondering if it's the same reason Zelda doesn't."

That was a surprise.

Zelda had always seemed somewhat distant towards Link, maybe a little cold, but Revali had never actually thought she disliked the boy.

Had it been someone else, he might have seen this a moment of weakness and looked on them with a softer gaze. But as Link was, he still seemed impassive. Analytical. Like he didn't care that she didn't like him.

"And what reason would that be?"

Link shrugged again, but for once it came with words, "I don't know."

Revali sighed, he looked towards the Hylian for what might have been the first time that night. Slowly Link looked right back at him.

Unreadable.

Annoyingly unreadable.

And decorated by the most delightful flush thanks to the cool night air.

Annoyingly adorable.

Revali wondered which of these thoughts compelled his response, cruelty or sympathy. Still, he answered. "Urbosa said you would be a constant reminder to the Princess of all her own failings."

Link gave him the barest hint of a nod and looked away again.

Revali waited a few moments, half expecting a response that never came. So, he spoke up, "have you considered asking her? The princess, that is."

Link lifted his head to give Revali a sideways glance, that, though it showed little in the way of expression, told Revali everything he needed to know.

"You've never spoken to her."

Link nodded.

"At all?"

This time he simply shook his head.

"But you're always with her?" Revali asked, unsure if he was shocked by this revelation or not. He supposed he'd always thought that even if Link didn't talk to him he probably spoke to the others on occasion, after all, they all seemed to like Link far more than he did. "Not even a word?"

The silence he got in reply spoke volumes.

"I suppose I'm just special then?" He prodded, though he felt the slightest hint of warmth begin to swell in his chest, "particularly unlucky."

Link's mouth twitched up in the corner, the smallest hint of a smile.

"Why?" Revali repeated the question he'd asked the day before. But he hadn't gotten an answer then and he didn't expect one now.

Link it seemed, was feeling more forthcoming today. Maybe. He opened his mouth but before he could actually say anything, his stomach let out a loud growl.

Maybe it was yesterday. Or maybe it was that oh so pretty flush across his face. Or maybe it was the way Link rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while he apologised. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat," Revali offered before he'd even realised, he'd opened his beak.

Link seemed to consider this a moment, glancing across the landscape, then leaning out to look down below to the Inn where the Princess would be.

Without waiting for a response, Revali pushed himself off his perch, down and over the edge of the spire, starting to glide downward back towards the village. He moved out and around until he could enter from the back of his hut, through the entrance specifically designed to be flown in from.

Apparently, Link's appetite had won out. Just after Revali landed he heard the tell-tale thump of Link's boots hitting the wooden deck.

There was perhaps one issue. In all his pride, Revali may have oversold his cooking ability some.

"Is risotto okay?" Revali wasn't sure why he was even asking. Maybe in the hopes that Link would say no and he wouldn't actually have to do it.

Link, however, nodded eagerly, "do you want help?"

"No, you'd only ruin it," he snapped. Granted Revali had ruined risotto the first two times he'd made it. And this would be the third. But how hard could it be really?

He got a few raised eyebrows from Link but as usual, the Hylian remained silent. He seemed to entertain himself by either watching Revali cook or looking around his home.

Not that there was much to look at. A few bows, plenty of arrows, armour, a few cupboards here and there for food. Aside from that, he didn't need much. He didn't want much either.

By the time he'd finished cooking the risotto, he'd managed to both undercook and burn the rice. Needless to say, it was not particularly good. Though as far as risottos it was his best work.

Revali himself found it difficult to eat at times.

Link had no such problem, scarfing down the food like he hadn't eaten in weeks. A rasp of "thanks," coming both before and after eating.

He waited for Revali to finished before speaking again, "Dessert?"

Revali sighed, "you are insatiable, aren't you? How many stomachs do Hylians have?" He huffed a moment, considering it. Considering making more food for Link, for longer than he'd like. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything to make dessert."

His trip for more ingredients hadn't been a long one and had been quite savoury. He'd never been much of one for cooking or eating. He was far more interested in flying or shooting, food was just the thing that let him keep doing that.

"I was offering to make it, not asking you to," Link clarified, pulling out a few ingredients. Revali still wasn't sure where he was keeping them, Link's bag surely wasn't big enough. "I know the royal fruitcake recipe."

That gave Revali pause. Though he didn't particularly want to give Link the opportunity to upstage him in the culinary arena, after what had been a subpar dinner, he was more than tempted.

"Okay," he settled on eventually.

Link smiled and started prepping ingredients or just tossing them straight in the pot.

They faded back into silence.

Silence Revali was about to break before Link inexplicably beat him to it.

"You never told me why you hate me so much."

Did he hate Link? He didn't feel like he did right now.

He wasn't sure what to say to that so he changed direction, "You haven't told me why you only talk to me."

Link just smiled at him over the cooking pot and shrugged.

Revali mimicked the gesture in an exaggerated sort of way, "see? See how annoying that is?"

Link just laughed.

It was a nice sound. One that likely only a handful of people had heard. Revali didn't know if he felt pride over that or simply pity for everyone else. What he _should_ feel about it was nothing. So, he did his best to stick to that.

He busied himself cleaning up the remains of their dinner.

Link started humming soon afterwards. A soft sort of sound, more practised than his voice as a whole.

But still nice.

Still remarkable.

By the time he was done with the dishes, the humming had stopped, as had the cooking. He wasn't sure if it was Link's gluttony or just the recipe, but he'd never seen anyone make cake that fast.

He was already plating it up and handing it to Revali before the Rito really had time to enjoy the sweet scent that had settled into the room.

His, "thank you," came more out of being caught off guard than anything else.

Link gave him a beaming smile and sat back down, crossed legged, where he had for dinner.

Revali followed suit.

Slowly, he started to eat. Looking for faults before he'd even tasted it. Something to level the playing field again. But as he put it in his beak, it was soft and flavourful. He supposed he could see why it was the Princess's favourite food.

He didn't say as much, of course.

It ended up being Link who broke the silence again since he'd torn through his food again. Although this time that response seemed a little more reasonable.

"About this morning," he started, pausing a moment. Pausing presumably forever as he looked away and started chewing his bottom lip.

Revali didn't quite understand the reaction. "What about it?"

"The feathers thing," he pressed very quickly pushing the Rito from relaxed, if a little irked to be outdone, to deeply uncomfortable, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine."

"Why did it upset you so much?" Link pressed slowly, causing Revali to frown and adding, "so I don't do something like that again."

Revali just shook his head, "it's nothing, just shocking," he explained in what was only partially a lie, less so given even he wasn't willing to admit the truth of it all to himself yet. "It was just very forward, that's all. More forward than appropriate."

"Vulgar?"

Revali laughed, though it was out of discomfort he attempted to pass it off as amusement at Link's ignorance. "No, just quite intimate."

Link was turning that lovely shade of pink again, though obviously not from the cold this time.

Revali mentally added not blushing as Hylians did to the list of things that made him a better candidate for heroism than Link.

"I'm sorry," Link said eventually.

"It's fine."

And it was fine. Or at least, it should have been fine, so he would pretend it was.

Link stood and collected their plates, making as if to start cleaning. Though the idea of having the Hero of Hyrule cleaning for him was amusing in theory, Revali was more than able to take care of himself.

He plucked the bowls from Link's hands. "Go watch over the Princess and get some sleep. I'll manage."

Link looked as if he were about to protest, but something about mentioning Zelda always seemed to grab his attention. He nodded and let Revali take the bowls. "Thanks for... all of this."

Revali just nodded and turned away, not looking back over his shoulder until he heard retreating footsteps.


End file.
